Good Morning
by Antares28
Summary: My idea of the second season opener. Maybe some DeanOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or the brothers Winchester. Although I really wish I owned Dean. I only own my character**

**Author's Note: This is from my brain. I prefer to remain spoiler-free, so yeah. If you read spoilers, and this is nothing like the real second season opener, please don't tell me. I don't wanna know. **

**Preface- On a lone, lonesome highway**

A single car drove down the moonlit highway. Inside, the driver, a female of about twenty- four years old, was talking on a hands-free phone device.

" Yeah, I know it's late, but I promised I'd be home by tomorrow morning," she said into the phone. " Yeah, I know. Look, I wouldn't worry. It's not like there is much of anything out here. All I see is grass, grass, and more grass."

There was a pause as the person on the other line said something.

" I don't want to see him," the girl said. " You didn't tell him I was coming home, did you?"

Another pause. Before the girl could reply, her car radio emitted a large amount of static, causing her to cry out in alarm. She quickly switched it off. Turning her attention back to the road, she spotted the wreck of a car ahead.

" Oh my God," she said. She stopped the car and took the headset off, getting out of the car. She hurried over to the wreckage and looked inside the car to see three men inside, all of them unconscious and bloody. She gasped and hurried back to her car, grabbing her cell phone and hurried back to the car. Just then, a groan from inside the car got her attention. She looked to see the man in the backseat stir a little bit. " Oh my God."

The man's eyes opened ever so slightly and he looked around at the wreckage. His barely open eyes fell on the girl who was peering in through the busted windows. When she saw that he was awake, her eyes went wide.

" Just…hold on, okay?" the girl said. " I'm gonna call 9-1-1."

Before he could say anything, the girl dialed 9-1-1 on her cell phone and waited anxiously for an answer. The man in the backseat of the car watched as she talked to the operator. Her fading voice was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

" Hello, I need an ambulance immediately," she was saying. " Route 11, about ten minutes away…"

Doctors and nurses walked hurriedly throughout the hospital hallways as the girl stood in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting news on the three men from the accident. An elderly patient in a wheelchair looked at her with a suspicious air, as she must have looked strange just standing there, staring into space. Impatience was overwhelming, in addition to the many strange stares she was receiving, and the girl walked up to the nurse's station to inquire about the situation.

" Excuse me," she said. " Nurse?"

" What can I do for you?" the nurse asked, turning to look at her.

" Um, I wanted to know the status of the three guys they brought in from that car accident," the girl said. " I'm the one who made the call."

" Name?" the nurse asked.

" Judy Bennett, but I'm not related," the girl said. " Can you just tell me if they're okay or at least if you've identified them?"

" One moment," the nurse said. She went through some files while Judy fidgeted nervously, awaiting some news.

" Ah yes," the nurse finally said. " The Winchesters."

" Winchesters?" Judy said.

" John Winchester and his sons Dean and Sam," the nurse said.

" Okay, so how are they?" Judy asked.

" Well, we were able to stabilize Sam and John," the nurse said. " Sam suffered some broken ribs and a concussion from the accident, but otherwise is stable enough. We had to remove a bullet from John's leg and treat some more serious injuries from the accident. Both are resting right now."

" And Dean?" Judy asked. The nurse's expression grew grave, but she tried not to show it. She sighed heavily.

" Unfortunately by the time we got to him, he'd already lost a lot of blood," the nurse said.

" Is he…" Judy couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

" Currently, he is in a coma," the nurse said. " We've done all we can for now. The rest is up to him."

The nurse's voice faded as Judy thought about what she'd just learned. She couldn't help but think that, had she been a few moments earlier, could she have saved him?


End file.
